I'm Just Your Problem
by WhyUNoLIke
Summary: Songfic- it just seemed right. It is the truth between BG and Marceline. FLUFF. Rated T just to be safe


I'm Just Your Problem

I do not own Adventure Time nor the song I'm Just Your Problem sung by Olivia Olson, written by Rebecca Sugar.

From my favorite Episode: What Was Missing from season three of Adventure Time.

My first songfic!

I love this episode just because I always knew that there was a little thing going on between Marceline and BG!

I hope you enjoy it as well.

* * *

_You're not as perfect as you thought, guess you can't judge me anymore…S_he couldn't get it off her mind. Her last encounter with the Vampire Queen ran through her mind so vividly, replaying itself over and over again. It ate at her, from deep inside it tugged at her sugar coated soul.

She growled as the voices wouldn't cease nor could she escape the sincerity.

Lady Rainicorn quickly eluded the lightning strikes on this rainy night, as she was ordered she was to get to the destination quickly.

**_La da da da da,_**

**_I'm gonna bury you in the ground _**

**_La da da da da,_**

**_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_**

Bubblegum did her best to keep focus, but this had bothered her so much it prevented her from sleeping. The voice would come and go like it pleased; it didn't bother asking for permission to venture in, on its own whim just like someone she knew.

The voice would continue to eat at her, mocking her because she was defenseless and couldn't do anything about it.

She tried her best to keep the sharp rain from stinging her eyes as she commanded Lady to go faster. A small home slowly came into view, its porch light on inside the mouth of a cave. Bubblegum took a deep breath as she commanded Lady to wait for her underneath some brush for safety. The princess tugged on her wet jacket a little tighter around her as she approached the home.

She was a little weary as the thunder clashed all around her. Violent this storm seemed to become. Dark eyes met with the common door but she didn't have the courage to knock. She didn't want to be the one that would run back, but she needed rest finally if not for her physical being than for her mind. This lack of sleep was weighing on her ability to rule effectively and to work on her formulas.

Sick to her stomach she felt as she heard the light strums of a familiar instrument and the soft hum of the female kind. The Princess looked down to her shaky hand before she retracted them into her pockets of her soaked jacket. She didn't know why she was so nervous now. The Vampire Queen had no satisfaction of fear from her; she knew she had no spells on her as well. The feeling in the Princess' chest every time she thought of that woman couldn't be explained either.

**_La da da da…_**

The female inside the home bellowed out beautifully as she floated above the couch, legs crossed over each other as she tuned the Axe Bass and harmonized. On nights like this she would do this, it kept her mind from losing sight of what was real. Marceline took a deep breath as a sudden ache in her chest came over her, unexplained, much like the other overwhelming feelings of grieving and some sadness that would come over her once and again.

Gently she rubbed the left side of her chest for comfort, but to no avail it remained. It was getting worse. She could only sigh as she placed the bass down beside her, her dark eyes looking to the heavy rain drops against her window pain.

**_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,_**

**_I'm gonna-_**

A small smile danced across her pale lips as she closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Ever since that last encounter with BG, things hadn't been feeling right. She pursed her dry lips as she rolled over, still hovering, seemingly on her back and just groaned out in some frustration.

"Who the hell does she think she is? All because she has that stupid title of Princess…" Marceline spat, crossing her arms over her chest, narrow eyes at the ceiling. "I am not like her subjects that will break at her whim…" Marceline growled as she ran pale fingers through her thick mane of hair.

**_Marceline! That is too distasteful!_**

She could recall was Bubblegum displeased with her choice of words. It had always been that way. No matter what Marceline were to try to do, she would be shot down by the one person who managed to always get to her..

**_Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?_**

Marceline could only take so much. That encounter ate at her like a parasite on her being, it scarred her undying pride and she didn't know why. Why Bubblegum? She felt absolutely nothing for her, but yet she would ramble for hours about how BG worked her nerves.

"Distasteful? Isn't the truth bittersweet…?" She spoke so gently as she closed her eyes now.

Bubblegum heard all of this, wide eyed she remained silent. She didn't know how deep it stung until Marceline, The Vampire Queen announced that her pride was damaged by a mere mortal in her own sense. But for some reason Bubblegum felt hurt, she honestly felt bad for being the way she was to Marceline.

**_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_**

**_Is that what you want me to do?_**

**_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_**

**_Like all your little loyal subjects do._**

So cold and cruel is what Bubblegum felt her heart became, but it was only to Marceline. Finn and Jake never saw this side. All of the secrets that they knew of Bubblegum, one was left out and that was the true feelings she had for another, for Marceline.

Pale fingers strummed on the tarnished strings of the guitar once again before subtle muffled cries could barely be heard in between tunes. The Princess straightened now as she went to the door, turning the knob ever so gently, not to make a sound. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room until they reached to the reddened face of the Vampire Queen, cheeks stained with tears.

**_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_**

**_Am I not sweet enough for you?_**

**_Is that why you always avoid me?_**

**_That must be such an inconvenience to you.._**

**_Well,_**

Marceline sobbed as she dropped her bass once more, so frustrated Bubblegum can feel. She shattered as she watched. It ate at her soft interior, she was just a creature that wanted the satisfaction of being a little wanted by those other than Finn. She wouldn't change her ways for anyone, her pride wouldn't allow it any other way.

"Maybe this is what the problem is… I guess since I will not bend nor break on her command than it would just be better off hating me instead. That isn't who I am… I refuse!" She sobbed some more, fists clinched tight. "Why can't you just fucking tell me you don't want me around?" She growled, fangs bared as her attention quickly turned to the gentle creek of her floor. Her eyes shot in that direction. "Show yourself!" Marceline demanded, claws extended.

Under the swaying candle lite chandelier The Princess showed herself.

**_I'm just your problem,_**

**_I'm just your problem,_**

**_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_**

"Marcelin-" The Princess stepped back as a rush of bats flew at her, now in front of her stood Marceline, so angry.

**_I'm just your problem_**

"What are you doing here? To just drag me through the mud some more?" Marceline demanded, literally yelling in so much rage.

Bubblegum couldn't look her in the eyes. She knew she deserved this and she expected as much.

"How dare you come here _Princess!_" She slammed her fist in the wall that was right besides Bubblegum's head. She didn't budge, she didn't falter not put up a fight against the Queen. "Now you mock me with your superiority? Am I _too _common for an answer from you Princess? Just leave!" Marceline cried as she retreated into her room at the end of the hall and jumped on her bed.

Bubblegum followed her, holding back tears as best as she could.

**_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_**

**_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_**

**_I'm sorry that I exist_**

She saw how much pain Marceline was in as she watched her, folded her legs so close to her chest and sobbing. This was a side of Marceline she had never seen and as she watched she could feel her heart wanting to explode.

"Marceline… I-I'm sorry…" She realized her lips moved on their own, speaking her true feelings for the other.

The Queen looked to the Princess confused as she spoke, raising a brow. Her face so full of fury, frustration and sadness, black eyes stayed on the other at the door. "Sorry? Sorry for what? It isn't like _you_ to do any wrong… Why show any concern for a lowly Vampire?" As much poison spewed from her reddened lips, she couldn't stop from her voice breaking now the sounds of agony erupted from seep within.

Bubblegum knew where this was coming from and she could only watch as Marceline broke down. "You are my friend…" She admitted, but her actions of her past wouldn't make Marceline see either wise.

"Your friend?" She could laugh at her bullshit. "You have a shitty way of showing your friendship… I figured it out by myself… I'm not perfect like you wanted me to be. I'm sorry for that, but if that is going to make me look like a fool in front of everyone…than forget it I'm done. I'm not going to change the way I am just because of your title, just because you are prist-"Marceline stopped as Bubblegum found her way to the side of the bed, closer to her with tears streaming down her face.

"I-I don't want you to be perfect…I told you that before." The other spoke out gently with a deep sigh. Her eyes met with Marceline seeing that she was still trying to figure herself out.

"If it isn't that than what is it? Why do you act so bitter towards me when we are around the guys? Do you not enjoy my shenanigans ? Do I sincerely irritate you with my presence?" Marceline wanted to know the reason why the thought of Bubblegum pained her still, decaying heart.

**_I forgot what landed me on your blacklist,_**

**_But I-i-i-i-i-i-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so _**

**_Why do I want to?_**

With a deep breathe Bubblegum looked to the Vampire, gently before her eyes closed. "I'm scared… You are everything that I am not used to. I'm used to order and by the book, you are chaotic and unpredictable. You caught me off guard and these feelings are unbearable."

Marceline listened as she sniffled a little, her tears stopped when she saw more slide down the others face. Something in her didn't like it, she wanted to pull her in and never let go but again her pride got the best of her.

**_Why do I want to?_**

"I am not used to having imperfections and you come along and point them all out. I didn't come here to give you a sob story, I came here because you deserve an explanation. I really do cherish you Marceline…maybe a little more than anyone else. It wasn't until our last encounter that I saw your pain that I have caused you… It was the last thing I would ever want to do and so I am here to apologize to you." Bubblegum looked down at her feet before she slowly began to rise and leave. She had nothing more to say and Marceline made no attempt to fight it. She figured maybe the vampire was trying to figure out if that apology was genuine, maybe she was going to pick out the flaws in what she said, but it didn't matter because she felt relieved to let her know how she felt about her

Marceline watched her leave, something in her mind clicked when the other spoke. Her heart or what was left of it, didn't ache anymore. The tension around her seemed to lift away. The dark cloud over her person faded and now had left the vampire with new insight about the Princess.

(I just made this ending up just because it is an incomplete song)

**_Why should I have to?_**

**_Why should I have to?_**

"Come Lady…" Bubblegum made it to Rainicorn and got on her, never once did she look back. She took a deep breath before she was about to take off only to be stopped by a shadowy figure almost scaring her to death. "Honestly Marceline! Trying to kill me right here, right now?" She held her chest tightly.

Marceline, all pride aside ,floats up to Bubblegum engulfing her with her arms, bringing her closer to the other's pale form. She lifted her chin up and met her lips.

Bubblegum was in too much shock to realize what was going on and soon found herself submitting to the other. Soon enough the princess found her arms wrapped around the vampire's small waist, not wanting to let her go, clinging on to her for comfort.

This is how it should have been; this is what it was going to be from this point forward. Marceline wasn't going to let go of the one person who managed to open so much of the vampire. She loved this creature with all her being and that wasn't going to change now.

**_Maybe it is because I am completely in love with you…_**

End

* * *

__thank you!


End file.
